A Touch of Everything and A Loss of Something
by YURIPON
Summary: Yuki Ichitan was always raised to be a male in order to become the successor of her parent's company. But, after her parent's 'undevised' death, she was informed that she must go to Ouran to get her hands on her own company and parents! KyoxHoneyxHikxOC
1. Ch 1 Yaoi on the First Day of School?

**Author's Note**

Hello there~! Welcome to my first ever fan-made story on ! キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━! I don't really know what to put here, but I'll just try writing what other's usually do...! Also, as you all know, all Ouran OC's are usually girls unless they're brothers, or relatives, or there is yaoi, so I already hope you all know this character is a girl.

**This is a love-square! Featuring HoneyxOc, HikaruxOc, and possibly later in the feature KyoyaxOc and KaoruxOc. Your thought counts! Review please! **

So... I'll try posting as fast as I can, but please don't attack me with hate or grammer-errors I typed. I'm not the smartest girl in the planet. I think that would actually be Bisco Hatori **who sadly OWNS all of the story I wrote except for my OC, and whatever else I mention while I freely take my time to procrastinate making this story's chapter 2**. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) _I would take any of her characters anyday, wouldn't you? _ヽ（´ー｀）┌

**_LAST THING. HAS ANYONE SEEN THE OURAN LIVE DRAMA? I ONLY SAW UP TO EPISODE 6 AND LOST TRACK WHERE TO FIND IT. HELP? Good movie trailor by the way..._**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Yaoi on the First Day of School?_

_"The prestigious school, Ouran Academy, is where all elite families send their spoiled children during the daytime of Bunkyo, Tokyo. These worthless dolls, otherwise used as heirs and heiresses for their parent's businesses, gain the uppermost comfort of belittling those below their feet, which happens to be the unfortunate lower classes... To think I have to attend there to fulfill my position as rightful successor of my own company!"_

In present day Tokyo, a foreign student appeared wandering the hallways of Ouran Academy. "Well, isn't this wonderful?" Sarcasm filled the low, yet feminine voice. "I already looked stupid in this wretched, blue uniform, and now I look even more retarded walking aimlessly through these hallways like a little kid! Where the hell is Class 1A?" Loud mutters came out of the mouth of the albino, French-Japanese boy. He screamed when he noticed the door to the classroom was just behind him. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME!"

* * *

Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself not to let his quick, yet cool temper get to him. Moreover, he would not want to harm his reputation and relationships with his future clients, so he decided to put his _mask_ on and walk in with a sparkling smile. Opening the door with a new, happy personality, he introduced himself. "Hello~! I am Yuki Ichitan, 15 years old and counting~! I hope you take care of me!" Showing his trademark smile, the girls nearly fainted, and the boys were surrounded by a purple aura of envy. However, Unfazed by the new student, Hikaru and Kaoru were already poking a long blue and orange stick at Haruhi. "Leave me alone guys!" Hissing at the twins, Haruhi moves her seat more forward out of the twins reach.

During that time, He walked to whatever chair was closest to Haruhi. The teacher stuttered with a blush, "Um... _Yuki-kun_, I didn't tell you where to sit yet..." "I-I can't sit next to my childhood friend...?" Replying to his teacher, he decided to put fake teardrops into his dark, navy blue eyes. All the girls blushed and immediately charged at the teacher to defend the mysterious student. "Sensei! Sensei! Don't hurt _Yuki-kun's_ feelings! He is after all the successor of Japan's largest, and not to mention richest, companies! Yeah! He owns both the Ichitan Medical Cooperation and Ichitan Boutique!" Suddenly, both the twin's ears twitched at the sound. Cheshire grins appeared as if the devil was awakened, and they instantly knew their next prey. That would be Yuki, the youngest successor of the most successful medical and fashion companies there where in the East.

* * *

''_Do you think we could get many good uses out of him, Hikaru?''_

"_Well, if he doesn't fit our tastes later on down the road, we can always let him be Milord's 'pet _

_dog' or Mother's model."_

"_True, he seems to have an evenly toned skin color that would seem fine for female clothes too."_

"_That settles it-" _the younger brother's thought was finished off by his older brother's thought, _"we found our new toy~!"_

* * *

Not only was their new, bubble-wrapped toy was famous and rich, Yuki was the _male, _sexy,_ bishounen_ of the Ichitan lines, and such. Oh what they were going to do when they got their hands on the shorter guy that took their admirers with a single smile. Meanwhile, pretending to feel scared and innocent, Yuki wiped the fake tears that ran down his cheek away and looked up to the teacher, "Is it fine to sit here, _Sensei_?" Sparkles flew as if Tamaki Suoh, the White Prince, came in and created Edward Cullen fairy powder and frolicked through the classroom that second. Oh boy, all the teacher could do was nod absently and scurry towards the door, "T-This period will be free period, okay?" Afterward, the hurried teacher went outside to the teacher's lounge to discuss about the new student with the others. In matters of seconds, all the girls and boys decided to surround Haruhi and Yuki to ask questions whether they were personal or not.

Yuki sighed to himself as everyone hustled around the two. While at it, she decided to strip off his uniform suit top to reveal clothing that was not the regular white shirt and black, with a purple stripe, tie. Instead, a white dress shirt, covered with a black suit vest replaced the uniform. Whispers flooded rapidly how "sexy" or how "rebellious". He honestly found nothing wrong about wearing different clothing, and put on his reading glasses that were thin and not needed, but only enhanced his beauty in a male and female way. Turning towards his new seat neighbor he smiled, "Ne~ Haruhi. Did you miss me?" Leaning in closer, he motioned for his friend to come closer. In that moment, the fan girl's heartbeat stopped dead, Kaoru motioned Hikaru towards the white-headed bishounen, and then everyone stood dead silent. Smirking to himself, Yuki blew into Haruhi's ear and watched for the other's reaction. In the matters of seconds, a faint red blush ran across Haruhi's face. _Whisper. Whisper. How do they know each other? Why is Haruhi blushing, they're both guys? Is it a commoner thing? Are they in an illicit relationship between two guys? OH MY GOSH, YAOI? SOMEONE CALL RENGE!_

* * *

**How was that? /(≧∇≦)/ Review please!**


	2. Ch 2 Upfronting the Host Club

**Author's Note**

Wow! I took forever to upload this. Thank you Dragon Chick for being my first reviewer! Everyone please review and point out any errors if I make them by accident! Also, please subscribe to my youtube account! Which is ixSayuriChan... I think... Oh well~!

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANYTHING ELSE I DID NOT MAKE UP, LIKE MY OC AND HER CRACK. I MEAN CRAP, I THINK. I LIKE THIS BOLD FONT, CAN I KEEP IT AS A PET?**

* * *

Chapter 2. Upfronting the Host Club, Part 1

_Previously in A Touch of Everything and a Loss of Something...Leaning in closer, he motioned for his friend to come closer. In that moment, the fan girl's heartbeat stopped dead, Kaoru motioned Hikaru towards the white-headed bishounen, and then everyone stood dead silent. Smirking to himself, Yuki blew into Haruhi's ear and watched for the other's reaction. In the matters of seconds, a faint red blush ran across Haruhi's face. Whisper. Whisper. How do they know each other? Why is Haruhi blushing, they're both guys? Is it a commoner thing? Are they in an illicit relationship between two guys? OH MY GOSH, YAOI? SOMEONE CALL RENGE!_

Snapping out of her blushing daze, the brunette rushed onto her feet and announced, "Yuki and I are just close, childhood friends, so please don't start rumors!" Everyone around me suddenly quieted down with a shocked look. However, all I did was just looked at her with a large, Cheshire-like grin on my face. I've only seen _my_ little _wife_ snap oh so very little times when there were other people around, so I was quite amused. I assume that because my _darling_ suddenly snapped, the students in our class decided to act shocked and surprised. How stupid! It's not as if no one ever yells, or suddenly burst out laughing.

What a drag, all around me I could feel the atmosphere tensing, and I did not like it. "A-Ano... I'm not sure if it's appropriate for elite, rich people to act like that, so I apologize... I was raised without friends, so I'm sorry for my actions...!" Obviously, I had friends, a lot actually, so I guess I'm going to Hell for lieing. A quiet voice whispered from the crowd around Haruhi and I, "No no no no! It's okay Yuki-kun! N-No need for apologizing, right guys?" _Yeah. It's perfectly fine!_

** / RING RING RING RING RING RING GET YOUR ASSES TO CLUB ACTIVITIES/**

I turned towards Haruhi, "Wait. What. Was it just me, but did that ignorant bell just say something...?" "I don't think so, Yuki, I just think you heard something from your imagination, as usual..." Haruhi muttered back a reply, but all I caught was the first part of what she said. Slowly standing up to leave the classroom to head on home, I caught a pair of eyes staring at my direction. Tall, cat-like male. Disgusting males, all they ever do is take abuse of others around them, and use them for their merits. Maybe I should go up to him and his twin and act like Bear Grylls. After all, men are a weird, rare species that seemed to overpopulate nowadays. Whatever, I already took my _pills_, so I guess I should be fine for now. Aside from my thought, I noticed my body was already in front of the homo sapien and I opened my mouth to question why he was looking at me, until I was interrupted before I even started! "Come to the host club for club activities, that is if you found another club ' '. Then, he and his brother just walked out of the classroom.

* * *

What. The. Holy watered cupcakes. Why the hell would I go there while I can go home to work on my homework, and of course, my stocks! "Haruhi, let's go home, Mama Ranka's on her vacation in Britain, then she'll be on a flight to America by the end of next year. So, she wanted you to come live with me for the two years, just in case you don't go nuts on pot and weed, you know." "DAD LEFT ME FOR A VACATION WE CAN'T AFFORD?" She screamed with this furious look as if she were on her period. "Yeah... I... Uhm... paid for everything, and she'll be staying in my home in England and America..." Oh goodness, her face was just plain scary, that I couldn't help but laughing, which probably made everything worse. I ran for my dear life as Haruhi chased after me. Honestly, I was shocked because Haruhi is usually slow. Tripping over my feet, I stumbled towards the closest door I would find in the long, marble hallway. _Music Room 3_. I guess this room would be a good enough room to hide in.

As I turned the golden door handle, red rose petals flew everywhere as I opened the door. "Welcome my princesses~!" A blonde, slim, idiot came towards me, and on the way slipped on a banana peel that was being pointed at by a red flashing arrow. _Thump_. As he fell, he reached out and pulled onto my dress shirt. Grabbing my shirt for support not to fall, he fell. My face grew red, and my buttons ripped open showing my chest wrapped with bandages. How delightful! Not only was I made a fool and blown my cover I was suppose to maintain for the next three years, I absolutely forgot my 'mission' of hiding from Haruhi.

Steps were growing louder as an angry Haruhi was running towards the door. Not only that, but the girls who decided to waste their time being hosted were arriving soon, too. I shut the door closed right after Haruhi appeared next to me. "WHY IN THE RIGHT MIND DID YOU SEND-" Haruhi stopped her nagging and stared at my loosening binding. Oh crap. I felt the bandages falling, showing my large chest. Getting a hold my bandages, since I didn't like bras and all those crap, I quickly grabbed Haruhi's uniform jacket and covered myself with it.

"W-Well isn't this a surprise?" I looked up and saw that there were six men in front of me. I blushed, and ran towards the back door that must have led me into something, hopefully that is. I started to worry. What would happen to me if words get out? Uncle would kill me... Unless... I kill him first... I know! I'll just kill all seven of those men, wait, no, I saw three of their faces, and I instantly knew that they're too known, so it'll be difficult to assassinate them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the seven men and one girl were hearing murmurs coming from the kitchen, where the cross dresser was hiding. Each mumble was growing louder, and sounded more insane than the last one. A dark aura leaked through the doors, as they crawled towards Haruhi. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Screaming, Tamaki rushed towards the kitchen and slammed the door open as if the whole scene was a dramatic drama. The blonde idiot froze and stopped to see a deadly atmosphere surrounding the albino, French-Japanese person.

* * *

I stopped my mumbling because before I knew it, the idiot who ruined my high school plan appeared dead frozen. I got up and cleaned up my appearance with a Cheshire-like smile. I came up to his ear and whispered, "So, I heard you liked mudkips." Instantly, he ran backwards and towards a guy that was facing his back towards me with his laptop on a small, petite table. He was whispering why I said something so weird, but I ignored them and smiled a fake innocent grin. Haruhi walked up towards me and hugged me, in a friendly way. **(Don't get any weird yuri ideas! (o_o )'' ) **"Calm down, Yuki, they're nice people." She whispered and saw through my smile, of course my intimidating aura still surrounded me. I hissed, men, dreadful men. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a capsule that seemed to contain many colorful pills, I took two out and swallowed both of them. I turned towards my friend and muttered, "Either they keep their traps shut, or I'll ki-" "YUKI-CHAN~!" A little blonde child tackled me, leaving me breathless. "What the... M-Mitsukuni-dono? What...? Wait! W-Why're you here with these weird guys?" I stuttered, a blush flew across my face. "Well, since Takashi and I didn't need to be at the kendo and karate club if we practice at home, we could do any club we wanted, and we wanted to join this one after Tama-chan asked us!" I was utterly shocked, my adorable lord wanted to do something like this...?

* * *

I felt a pair of hands picking me up off the ground and onto their shoulders. "Wha-What? T-Taka-kun, p-put me down! I don't like heights!" I hissed slightly, but mostly laughed at the fact the guy that was shorter than me at age 8 was now taller than me now. He again lifted me from his shoulder and let me down gently. Touching the ground once again, I turned and hugged the tall, masculine male. "I missed you guys so much! I haven't seen you since..." I paused as I was starting to remember bad memories.

As I was thinking, two pairs of hands again pulled me off of Taka-kun and into their arms. I turned around to see two identical, orange-haired guys. They were those cat-like creatures in my class this morning! Grabbing my waist, they blew into my ear, and I lunged outwards in shock. I moved anywhere away from them and ended up in the arms of the blond idiot. This could not get any worse. He blew onto my neck, and I yelped. In this crazy 'game' I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a beeper, I pressed the button and in the matter of seconds, the Ichitan Police Force rushed in and held onto every person in the room. I inhaled and out haled as if I were hyperventilating. "D-Do not touch me! EVER AGAIN. Do not ask me why, but you can ask Mitsukuni-dono and Taka-kun why. Do not question Haruhi, at all, understood?" I barked and rushed out the door, only to see the guy with the laptop was blocking my way. His thin glasses frame showed a cold pair of eyes that were awfully familiar. I stumbled backwards and into one of my police officers. I looked back and apologized with a nod, receiving a nod back from her. Looking ahead, he squatted down and reached out to hold my chin upward. "I-It's you. D-Deciever-san. Y-You're f-from b-b-before!" "How nice, you remembered me, Yuki-_chan._" Memories flooded my mind and they were not the good kind. Fire. All I see is fire that wasn't real, but seemed horribly real for me. Everything was spinning, nothing seemed right on my first day of school. The room was growing hotter and hotter, I wanted to pull off Haruhi's dress shirt, but I didn't want my employees to find out their boss was a female. I was growing light headed and dizzy, and before I knew it, I ended up slapping away the hand of the raven-haired Ottori that was in the gesture of helping me, and dashed out of the room and into the hallway. I heard Haruhi call out for me as the police force let go of everyone and went back to headquaters. I made a run for it, forgetting everything around me.

* * *

Please review~! Surprisingly, this only took a good hour, but it took the whole week to upload, since I'm lazy and decided to read other people's fanfictions... *facepalm* I'm sorry!

If anyone has good Ouran suggestions please pm me, or write a review. I suggest the second option! ;D


	3. Ch 3 Unecessary Stress

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry! I'm really late. Seriously, I'm seriously late with the third chapter. Lately everything is being a mess, and life is a bitch to me. New school (high school freshy) and I'm stressing about everything, since if I were to make a GPA of 3.5+ for three out of four quarters, I would be able to go to Anime Expo 2013 or Comic Con San Diego 2013... But, judging how I'm getting B through A's I won't be able to go... Bummer. So, uh, that's my excuse for now, until I think of another one! So, uh... Enjoy?

**DISCLAIMER. I, REGRETLY, DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE GODDESS BISCO HATORI. IF I DID OWN IT, I WOULD HAVE KYOYA AT MY FEET POLISHING MY DRESS SHOES.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Unnecessary stress...

_Previously in A Touch of Everything and a Loss of Something...I looked back and apologized with a nod, receiving a nod back from her. Looking ahead, he squatted down and reached out to hold my chin upward. "I-It's you. D-Deciever-san. Y-You're f-from b-b-before!" "How nice, you remembered me, Yuki-chan." Memories flooded my mind and they were not the good kind. Fire. All I see is fire that wasn't real, but seemed horribly real for me. Everything was spinning, nothing seemed right on my first day of school. The room was growing hotter and hotter, I wanted to pull off Haruhi's dress shirt, but I didn't want my employees to find out their boss was a female. I was growing light headed and dizzy, and before I knew it, I ended up slapping away the hand of the raven-haired Ottori that was in the gesture of helping me, and dashed out of the room and into the hallway. I heard Haruhi call out for me as the police force let go of everyone and went back to headquaters. I made a run for it, forgetting everything around me._

All I felt was heat burning against my skin even though it was a bitterly chilly, fall day. Sweat was beading down my forehead, and onto my hair that was falling out from the barrettes. "Shit. Shit. SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I screamed in fury as I ran even faster looking for a nearby hospital. My head turned side to side in desperation for protection and security of a 'home'. White building, four blocks to the left. "AGHHH!" I sprinted in it's direction as people stared with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Bumping against the currant of the strangers walking the opposite way, I fell after being pushed. Thought scattered, one after another stepped on my hands, then a large man stepped on my ankle. Agony, all over my body, I crawled and pulled myself up, then ran once again. Hair messed due to the wind, sweat dripping, and an ankle that was screaming in pain. I felt my body starting to get heavier as I finally reached the glass doors that mocked my appearence.

* * *

I placed a hand on my heart... _It hurts..._ Painfully regaining my breath while having my heart literally get to the point of bursting into little pieces was the most difficult thing I have experienced yet. _Thump. Thump. th..._ I opened the doors slowly and walked up the stairs while being greeted by lined up doctors and nurses. "Yeah, yeah..." I raised my voice as I remembered what recently happened, I tried to calm down, "Someone get Akira into my office pronto." My mind was determined and in rage. Anger was flowing through my body as at the same time I felt like I was about the fall into a pit of hurt. Murmurs were surrounding the hospital, questioning why I looked horrible, and other shit. "..." I walked into my office and slammed the door after me. "MOTHERF-" _knock knock knock. _"What." I opened the door slightly to see Akira, my childhood friend/servant, "Oh...Come in..." I whispered and started to take my sweaty clothes off. "I'll leave the clothes here, okay?" I swayed my hand at him, signaling him to leave, "Make sure to come back with comfortable clothes, kay?" "Yes m'lady" I walked into the shower in the corner of my office, while stripping off the rest of my undergarments. _Sigh_... Why did I have to see _him_ out of he whole school...?! Knowing his disgustingly filthy father, he wouldn't, or shouldn't, be in such an after school activity like a "Host Club" Ha, the club where girls are too lonely and want to waste precious money on men, that would gladly take their money while ending up in a love hotel or something together... My thoughts slowly calmed down as the hot water fell down and met onto my ugly faded scars... What a pain...

* * *

BLAHGURPIE. I LURB YOU PEOPLE. I SHALL WRITE MOAR. Sorry that it's short... I was about to publish it, but then it only saved one paragraph, so I had to summarize everything Q ^ Q...


	4. Ch 4 Erm Hey

**Author's Note**

I want it... I want it so badly... I want him in my bed... I WANT KYOYA IN MY F-ING BED RIGHT NOW.

**Kyoya- ...Go Home You're Drunk...**

**Hikaru- -smirks- Want to play a game?**

**Me- GAMES GAMES GAMES GAMES AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kyoya- We do not own any single strand of Ouran Koukou Host Club, and all rightful ownership belongs to my true master... Tamaki**

**Me- YAOIIIIIIII ALL OVER MY BODYYYYY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Erm... Hey...

_Previously in a Touch of Everything and a Loss of Something...Murmurs were surrounding the hospital, questioning why I looked horrible, and other shit. "..." I walked into my office and slammed the door after me. "MOTHERF-" __knock knock knock. _"What." I opened the door slightly to see Akira, my childhood friend/servant, "Oh...Come in..." I whispered and started to take my sweaty clothes off. "I'll leave the clothes here, okay?" I swayed my hand at him, signaling him to leave, "Make sure to come back with comfortable clothes, kay?" "Yes M'lady" I walked into the shower in the corner of my office, while stripping off the rest of my undergarments. _Sigh_... Why did I have to see _him_ out of he whole school...?! Knowing his disgustingly filthy father, he wouldn't, or shouldn't, be in such an after school activity like a "Host Club" Ha, the club where girls are too lonely and want to waste precious money on men, that would gladly take their money while ending up in a love hotel or something together... My thoughts slowly calmed down as the hot water fell down and met onto my ugly faded scars... What a pain...

**Squeak. Drip...Drip... Drip...**

The steam gasped as it leaked out of the opening doors as a pale hand appeared searching for something. Water slowly dripping down onto the floor as a girl appeared, fully naked, looking for her towel. She mumbled to herself as she adjusted the white locks of hair away from her face and tied it up in a short pony tail. In the corner of her dark, navy blue eyes, she saw a deep brown cloth waiting for her. Step by step, her body showed line of burn marks and scars all over her lower back and upper thighs. Her beautiful white skin had horrible markings, unappealing to the eye if seen...

Wiping the remaining water that hasn't dropped to the floor, Yuki slowly dressed herself in a pair of slim, white dress pants, and started reaching for her bindings, until the locked door was suddenly knocked over hesitantly by a group of men.

* * *

**F*CKTHECOPSIMBREAKINGTHEDOOR said the door...**

I shrieked and screamed in shock as the door behind me attack the floor, and left to surprise me with a bundle of those stupid idiots, excluding Dono and Takashi. My face grew a slight shade of red while I looked down to see that I haven't put anything on my top half of my body. What. The. Fuck?! I ran over to the other side of my desk where I placed my clothes before, only to notice that Akira must have taken the sweaty clothes, along with my security button. I panicked, and looked for something to cover myself. While in a frantic, someone touched my shoulder. I slapped it away and started to feel all the heat coming back. If _those_ people are in my office, then _he_ must be here...! I looked around rapidly to notice there was only Suoh, Hitachiin, Wifey, Dono, and Takashi.. H-He wasn't there... I sighed in relief yet I felt my face frown and in rage that random people were in my office.

"H-How did you guys get in here...?" I quietly asked the group as a darker aura started to appear around me. "Uh... Well, you see.. we wanted to check up on you... Afterall you are now the caretaker of my precious daughter~" The blond 'king' idiot answered, only to have a desk being thrown at him. I had a sudden bloodthirst, and I already had an idea who would be getting a good beating. I mean, I couldn't _help_ myself! Before I knew it I table flipped my smaller desk by my main desk, and it suddenly ended up where I was next to the Frenchie with my arm in a hole beside his head. The need to hit him was getting stronger, until I was interrupted by someone shouting. "YUKI, STOP IT."

I turned my head, only to see a pair of ginger brunette twins in the corner of the room in shock and horror, Dono and Takashi sternly looking at me, a trembling idiot looking at me with fear, and then a furious Haruhi upset, and walking towards me. Her steps were paced quickly and before I knew it, she slapped me across the face. I stood there, and removed my hand from the wall, then touched my cheek. Tears were starting to stream down my cheeks as Haruhi started screaming at me, which didn't happen often...

* * *

"WHY IN THE LIVING HELL DID YOU HAVE TO THROW A DESK?! CAN'T YOU THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SOMEONE GOT HURT?! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE ALREADY BLEEDING, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT YOU'RE HALF NAKED! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Haruhi rarely got angry, but she would usually be angry because of me... I started to rub my eyes and look down at the floor, mumbling, "I'm sorry..." I then reprocessed what she said to me, then looked down, then around the room, to only see everyone blushing. F.U.C.K. I ran towards my clothing, turned around, and placed a binding onto my chest, then quickly put on a black, rolled up dress shirt with a white and black checkered tie. I then pulled a sofa out from the closet near me and placed everyone down while releasing a sigh... "Erm... Hey..."

* * *

**First off, thank you for reviewing, and Vivian. Gurl. You be speshul. Mah writing is horrible XD I'm not good at grammar, and I'm writing my thoughts, feels, and really, I write to practice grammar and such. I'm a loser - But, I love you, and I hope you keep supporting me! Thank you SO MUCH FOR YOUR DELICIOUS REVIEW. I MEAN. I WAS THE ONE CRYING, I FELT SO APPRECIATED. Which rarely happens ;^; I love you baby squirrel!**

**;A;. I feels that this isn't progressing too much, next one I hope that I can get a bit more progress, Iw ould like about 30 chapters for this, and I really want to make a sequel. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, but s;vnsldvnasl;dnv THE FEELS I WISH TO PUT HERE! I mean, I have like a thing where I think of many things, and thus I write them in my sketchbook, but now I'm taking all of these ideas and placing it inside here! Please review, and continue reading my story ;-;! I love you guys... And wish me luck - Regional chorus auditions are tomorrow, and I barely know my piece, and it's in full Italian. I'm smart. I'm a smart procrastinater! :D**


End file.
